Testtimeline
|Timeline of Macintosh models|| }} DateFormat=mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1983 till:05/01/2012 Define $now = 03/01/2012 # Please keep updated Define $skip = at:end # Force a blank line Define $dayunknown = 15 # what day to use if it's actually not known Define $newworldstartdate = 05/$dayunknown/1998 Define $newworldstart = at:$newworldstartdate mark:(line,red) Define $intelstartdate = 01/10/2006 Define $intelstart = at:$intelstartdate mark:(line,red) ImageSize= width:1600 height:auto barincrement:18 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal PlotArea = right:10 left:10 bottom:20 top:0 Colors = id:bg value:white id:compact-b value:rgb(1,0.6,0.6) id:compact value:rgb(1,0.5,0.5) legend:compact_models id:macii value:rgb(0.8,1,0.8) legend:Macintosh_II id:LC-b value:rgb(1,0.9,0.9) id:LC value:rgb(1,0.8,0.8) legend:Macintosh_LC id:quadra-b value:rgb(1,0.7,0.5) id:quadra value:rgb(1,0.6,0.4) legend:Macintosh_Quadra id:performa-b value:rgb(0.9,0.9,1) id:performa value:rgb(0.85,0.85,1) legend:Macintosh_Performa id:powermac-b value:rgb(0.9,0.6,1) id:powermac value:rgb(0.9,0.4,1) legend:Power_Macintosh id:G3-b value:rgb(0.4,1,1) id:G3 value:rgb(0.2,1,1) legend:Power_Macintosh_G3 id:G4-b value:rgb(0.4,0.9,0.9) id:G4 value:rgb(0.2,0.9,0.9) legend:Power_Macintosh_G4 id:G5-b value:rgb(0.4,0.8,0.8) id:G5 value:rgb(0.2,0.8,0.8) legend:Power_Macintosh_G5 id:iMac-b value:rgb(0.7,0.9,1) id:iMac value:rgb(0.65,0.85,1) legend:iMac id:eMac value:rgb(0.2,0.8,1) legend:eMac id:eMac-b value:rgb(0.7,0.75,0.8) legend:eMac_(restricted_to_educational_customers) id:mini-b value:rgb(1,0.8,0.8) id:mini value:rgb(1,0.7,0.7) legend:Mac_mini id:special-b value:rgb(0.7,1,0.7) id:special value:rgb(1,1,0.5) legend:special_models id:qwgs value:rgb(1,0.6,0.6) legend:Workgroup_Server_(MC68040) id:anserver value:rgb(1,1,0.5) legend:Network_Server_(non-Macintosh) id:pserver-b value:rgb(0.8,0.6,0.9) id:pserver value:rgb(0.8,0.4,0.9) legend:Workgroup_server_(PowerPC) id:g3server-b value:rgb(0.4,1,0.8) id:g3server value:rgb(0.2,1,0.8) legend:Macintosh_Server_G3 id:g4server-b value:rgb(0.4,0.9,0.7) id:g4server value:rgb(0.2,0.9,0.7)legend:Macintosh_Server_G4 id:rackmount-b value:rgb(0.8,1,0.8) id:rackmount value:rgb(0.8,0.9,0.8) legend:Xserve id:portable-b value:rgb(0.9,0.6,0.6) id:portable value:rgb(0.8,0.6,0.6) legend:Macintosh_Portable_/_PowerBook_100 id:pbook-b value:rgb(0.7,1,0.8) id:pbook value:rgb(0.6,1,0.7) legend:PowerBook_ id:pb500 value:rgb(0.8,0.6,0.7) legend:500_series_PowerBook id:pbppc-b value:rgb(0.9,0.6,0.8) id:pbppc value:rgb(0.9,0.6,0.8) legend:PowerBook_with_PowerPC id:pbg3-b value:rgb(0.4,0.8,0.8) id:pbg3 value:rgb(0.2,0.8,0.8) legend:PowerBook_G3 id:mba value:rgb(0.862745,0.862745,0.862745) id:pbg4-b value:rgb(0.4,0.7,0.7) id:pbg4 value:rgb(0.2,0.7,0.7)legend:PowerBook_G4 id:pbduo-b value:rgb(0.7,0.9,0.9) id:pbduo value:rgb(0.7,0.8,0.9) legend:PowerBook_Duo id:ibook-b value:rgb(0.4,1,0.8) id:ibook value:rgb(0.4,1,0.7) legend:iBook id:mbpro value:rgb(1,0.45,0.05) legend:MacBook_Pro id:mbpro-b value:rgb(0.9,0.45,0.05) id:mbpro-c value:rgb(0.8,0.45,0.05) id:macbook value:rgb(0.9,0.6,0.1) legend:MacBook id:macbook-b value:rgb(0.8,0.6,0.1) id:macbook-c value:rgb(0.7,0.6,0.1) id:macpro value:rgb(1,0.3,0.1) legend:Mac_Pro id:mbair value:rgb(0.7,0.8,1) legend:MacBook_Air id:mbair-b value:rgb(0.8,0.8,1) legend:MacBook_Air id:line value:rgb(0.2,0.2,0.2) id:lightline value:rgb(0.9,0.9,0.9) id:header value:rgb(0.8,0.8,0.9) id:lighttext value:rgb(0.5,0.5,0.5) id:current value:rgb(0.9,0.9,0.9) legend:Still_currently_produced BackgroundColors = canvas:bg ScaleMajor = gridcolor:lighttext unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1983 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightline unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/1983 BarData = Barset:oldnew Barset:aio1 Barset:aio2 Barset:consumerdt Barset:macii Barset:powermac Barset:gseries Barset:ppcwgs Barset:quadrawgs Barset:portableconsumer Barset:portablepro Barset:apple2 PlotData= width:15 textcolor:black barset:oldnew color:header textcolor:white width:16 shift:(205,-5) fontsize:m from:start till:05/01/1998 text:"Old World ROM" barset:break $newworldstart barset:break color:header textcolor:white width:16 shift:(-50,-5) fontsize:m from:05/01/1998 till:01/10/2006 text:"New World ROM" barset:break $intelstart barset:break color:header textcolor:white width:16 shift:(-10,-5) fontsize:m from:01/10/2006 till:end text:"EFI" barset:aio1 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:s color:LC-b from:10/$dayunknown/1993 till:02/01/1995 text:"TV" barset:break $skip color:LC from:02/02/1994 till:04/03/1995 text:"LC 575" barset:break $skip color:LC-b from:04/03/1995 till:10/01/1995 text:"LC 580" barset:break color:performa from:04/03/1995 till:04/01/1996 text:"5200" color:performa from:04/01/1996 till:02/17/1997 text:"5400" barset:break color:performa-b from:03/10/1996 till:04/01/1997 text:"5260 / 5300" color:powermac from:02/17/1997 till:03/31/1998 text:"5500" barset:break $skip color:G3 from:03/31/1998 till:10/17/1998 text:"G3 AIO" barset:break $newworldstart at:10/17/1998 mark:(line,red) barset:break color:iMac from:08/15/1998 till:10/05/1999 text:"iMac" barset:break color:iMac-b from:10/05/1999 till:01/07/2002 text:"iMac (slot loading)" color:iMac from:01/07/2002 till:08/31/2004 text:"iMac G4 15''" barset:break color:eMac-b from:04/29/2002 till:06/04/2002 text:"eMac" barset:break color:eMac from:06/04/2002 till:10/12/2005 barset:break color:eMac-b from:10/12/2005 till:07/05/2006 barset:break at:07/05/2006 mark:(line,red) $intelstart barset:aio2 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:s $skip $skip color:mba from:01/01/1983 till:01/01/1984 text:"Apple Lisa" barset:break $skip $skip color:current from:01/01/1984 till:01/01/1985 text:"Lisa 2" barset:break color:compact from:01/24/1984 till:09/01/1984 text:"128K" color:compact from:09/10/1984 till:04/14/1986 text:"512K" color:compact from:01/01/1985 till:05/01/1985 text:"XL" barset:break color:compact-b from:09/01/1984 till:10/01/1985 color:compact-b from:04/14/1986 till:10/01/1987 text:"512Ke" color:compact from:03/02/1987 till:08/$dayunknown/1989 text:"SE" barset:break color:compact from:01/16/1986 till:01/01/1987 text:"Plus" $skip color:compact-b from:08/$dayunknown/1989 till:10/15/1990 text:"SE FDHD" barset:break color:compact from:12/01/1986 till:10/15/1990 text:"|(Platinum Plus)" color:compact from:01/19/1989 till:10/21/1991 text:"SE/30" color:compact from:10/15/1990 till:09/14/1992 text:"Classic" barset:break color:LC from:06/28/1993 till:02/02/1994 text:"LC 520" color:compact-b from:10/21/1991 till:09/13/1993 text:"Classic II" color:compact-b from:02/10/1993 till:05/16/1994 text:"Color Classic" barset:break color:LC-b from:02/02/1994 till:03/23/1995 text:"LC 550" color:compact-b from:10/01/1993 till:11/01/1995 text:"Color Classic II" barset:break color:powermac-b from:03/20/1997 till:03/14/1998 text:"TAM" $newworldstart $newworldstart barset:break $newworldstart $skip $skip barset:break color:iMac from:07/17/2002 till:08/31/2004 text:"iMac G4 17''" color:iMac from:11/18/2003 till:08/31/2004 text:"iMac G4 20''" barset:break color:iMac-b from:08/31/2004 till:01/10/2006 text:"iMac G5 17''" $skip color:iMac-b from:08/31/2004 till:03/20/2006 text:"iMac G5 20''" barset:break $intelstart $intelstart at:03/20/2006 mark:(line,red) barset:break color:iMac from:$intelstartdate till:09/06/2006 text:"CD 17''" color:iMac from:$intelstartdate till:09/06/2006 text:"CD 20''" barset:break color:iMac-b from:09/06/2006 till:08/07/2007 text:"iMac Core 2 17''" color:iMac-b from:09/06/2006 till:10/20/2009 text:"iMac Core 2 20''" color:iMac-b from:09/06/2006 till:10/20/2009 text:"iMac Core 2 24''" barset:break $skip color:iMac from:10/20/2009 till:$now text:"Core 2 21.5''" color:iMac from:10/20/2009 till:$now text:"Core i 27''" barset:break $skip color:current from:$now till:end color:current from:$now till:end barset:consumerdt shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:s color:LC from:10/15/1990 till:03/23/1992 text:"LC" barset:break color:LC-b from:03/23/1992 till:03/15/1993 text:"LC II" barset:break color:LC from:02/10/1993 till:02/14/1994 text:"LC III / LC III+" barset:break color:powermac from:11/15/1996 till:10/11/1997 text:"4400" barset:break $newworldstart barset:break $intelstart barset:macii shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:s color:macii from:03/02/1987 till:01/15/1990 text:"Macintosh II" color:macii from:09/19/1988 till:10/15/1990 text:"Macintosh IIx" color:macii from:03/07/1989 till:03/11/1991 text:"Macintosh IIcx" color:macii from:09/20/1989 till:02/20/1993 text:"Macintosh IIci" color:macii from:03/19/1990 till:04/15/1992 text:"Macintosh IIfx" color:macii from:10/15/1990 till:03/15/1993 text:"Macintosh IIsi" color:macii from:10/19/1992 till:02/10/1993 text:"Macintosh IIvi" color:macii from:10/19/1992 till:10/21/1993 text:"Macintosh IIvx" barset:break shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:s color:quadra from:10/21/1993 till:10/17/1994 text:"Quadra 605" color:quadra from:02/10/1993 till:10/21/1993 text:"Cent. 610" color:quadra from:02/10/1993 till:10/21/1993 text:"Cent. 650" color:quadra from:07/29/1993 till:10/21/1993 text:"Cent. / Quadra 660AV" barset:break $skip color:quadra-b from:10/21/1993 till:07/18/1994 text:"Q. 610" color:quadra-b from:10/21/1993 till:09/12/1994 text:"Quadra 650" color:quadra-b from:10/21/1993 till:09/12/1994 barset:break $skip color:quadra from:07/18/1994 till:04/17/1995 text:"Quadra 630" $skip $skip color:powermac from:03/14/1994 till:05/18/1996 text:"6100" color:performa from:01/28/1995 till:10/17/1996 text:"6200 / 6300" $skip color:powermac from:02/17/1997 till:03/14/1998 text:"6500" barset:break $skip $skip $skip $skip $skip color:performa-b from:10/17/1996 till:10/01/1997 text:"6360" barset:break $skip $skip $skip $skip $skip $skip color:performa from:10/23/1996 till:05/01/1997 text:"6400" barset:break $newworldstart $newworldstart $newworldstart $newworldstart $newworldstart $newworldstart $newworldstart $newworldstart barset:break $intelstart $intelstart $intelstart $intelstart $intelstart $intelstart color:mini from:01/22/2005 till:02/28/2006 text:"mini" $intelstart barset:break $skip $skip $skip $skip $skip $skip at:02/28/2006 mark:(line,red) barset:break $skip $skip $skip $skip $skip $skip color:mini-b from:02/28/2006 till:08/07/2007 text:"mini Core" barset:break $skip $skip $skip $skip $skip $skip color:mini from:08/07/2007 till:$now text:"mini Core 2" color:mini from:10/20/2009 till:$now text:"mini Server" barset:break $skip $skip $skip $skip $skip $skip color:current from:$now till:end color:current from:$now till:end barset:powermac shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:s color:quadra from:10/21/1991 till:03/15/1993 text:"Quadra 700" $skip color:quadra from:02/10/1993 till:03/14/1994 text:"Quadra 800" color:quadra from:07/29/1993 till:07/18/1994 text:"Quadra 840AV" barset:break color:powermac from:03/14/1994 till:01/06/1996 text:"7100" color:powermac from:08/07/1995 till:04/01/1996 text:"7500" color:powermac from:03/14/1994 till:08/14/1995 text:"8100" color:powermac from:06/19/1995 till:02/17/1997 text:"9500" barset:break color:powermac-b from:08/07/1995 till:02/17/1997 text:"7200" color:powermac-b from:04/01/1996 till:02/17/1997 text:"7600" color:powermac-b from:08/07/1995 till:02/17/1997 text:"8500" color:powermac-b from:02/17/1997 till:03/17/1998 text:"9600" barset:break color:powermac from:02/17/1997 till:11/10/1997 text:"7300" $skip color:powermac from:02/17/1997 till:02/17/1998 text:"8600" barset:break color:G3 from:11/10/1997 till:01/05/1999 text:"G3 desktop" barset:break at:01/05/1999 mark:(line,red) $newworldstart $newworldstart $newworldstart barset:break color:special from:07/19/2000 till:07/03/2001 text:"G4 Cube" barset:break $skip $skip $skip color:G5 from:06/23/2003 till:06/09/2004 text:"G5" barset:break $skip $skip $skip color:G5-b from:06/09/2004 till:10/19/2005 text:"G5 FX" barset:break $skip $skip $skip color:G5 from:10/19/2005 till:08/07/2006 text:"G5 DC" barset:break $intelstart $intelstart $intelstart at:08/07/2006 mark:(line,red) barset:break $skip $skip $skip color:macpro from:08/07/2006 till:$now text:"Mac Pro" barset:break $skip $skip $skip color:current from:$now till:end barset:gseries shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:s color:quadra from:10/21/1991 till:05/18/1992 text:"Q. 900" barset:break color:quadra-b from:05/18/1992 till:10/14/1995 text:"Quadra 950" barset:break color:G3 from:11/10/1997 till:01/05/1999 text:"G3 minitower" barset:break at:01/05/1999 mark:(line,red) barset:break color:G3-b from:01/05/1999 till:10/13/1999 text:"G3 B&W" barset:break color:G4 from:10/13/1999 till:07/18/2001 text:"G4 Graphite" barset:break color:G4-b from:07/18/2001 till:08/13/2002 text:"G4 Quicksilver" barset:break color:G4 from:08/13/2002 till:06/09/2004 text:"G4 Mirrored Drive Doors" barset:break $intelstart barset:break color:macpro from:11/05/2010 till:$now text:"Mac Pro Server" barset:break color:current from:$now till:end barset:quadrawgs shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:s color:qwgs from:07/26/1993 till:10/17/1995 text:"WGS 60" color:qwgs from:03/22/1993 till:10/17/1995 text:"WGS 80" color:qwgs from:03/22/1993 till:04/03/1995 text:"WGS 95" barset:break color:anserver from:02/15/1996 till:04/01/1997 text:"ANS 500" color:anserver from:02/15/1996 till:04/01/1997 text:"ANS 700/150" color:anserver from:10/16/1996 till:04/01/1997 text:"ANS 700/200" barset:break $newworldstart $newworldstart $newworldstart barset:break color:rackmount from:05/14/2002 till:02/10/2003 text:"Xserve" barset:break color:rackmount-b from:02/10/2003 till:01/06/2004 text:"Xserve SL" color:rackmount from:02/10/2003 till:01/06/2004 text:"Xserve CN" barset:break color:rackmount from:01/06/2004 till:10/$dayunknown/2006 text:"Xserve G5" color:rackmount-b from:01/06/2004 till:10/$dayunknown/2006 text:"Xserve G5 Cluster Node" $intelstart barset:break at:10/$dayunknown/2006 mark:(line,red) at:10/$dayunknown/2006 mark:(line,red) barset:break color:rackmount-b from:10/$dayunknown/2006 till:01/31/2011 text:"Intel Xserve" barset:break $skip barset:ppcwgs color:pserver from:04/26/1994 till:10/01/1995 text:"WGS 6150" color:pserver from:04/26/1994 till:02/26/1996 text:"WGS 8150" color:pserver from:04/26/1994 till:02/26/1996 text:"WGS 9150" barset:break color:pserver-b from:02/26/1996 till:04/21/1997 text:"WGS 7250" color:pserver-b from:02/26/1996 till:03/02/1998 text:"WGS 8550" barset:break color:pserver from:04/21/1997 till:03/02/1998 text:"WGS 7350" $skip color:pserver from:04/21/1997 till:03/02/1998 text:"WGS 9650" barset:break $skip color:g3server from:03/$dayunknown/1998 till:01/01/1999 text:"Server G3" barset:break $newworldstart at:01/01/1999 mark:(line,red) $newworldstart barset:break $skip color:g3server-b from:01/01/1999 till:08/$dayunknown/1999 text:"S. G3**" barset:break $skip color:g4server from:08/$dayunknown/1999 till:07/19/2000 text:"Server G4" barset:break $skip color:g4server from:01/09/2001 till:09/08/2001 text:"S. G4***" barset:break $skip color:g4server-b from:09/08/2001 till:05/14/2002 text:"S. G4 QS" barset:break $skip color:g4server from:08/27/2002 till:01/28/2003 text:"S. G4 MDD" barset:break $intelstart $intelstart $intelstart barset:portablepro shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:s color:portable from:09/20/1989 till:02/11/1991 text:"Portable" barset:break color:portable-b from:02/11/1991 till:10/21/1991 text:"PBL*" barset:break color:portable from:10/21/1991 till:08/03/1992 text:"100" color:pbook from:10/21/1991 till:08/03/1992 text:"140" $skip $skip color:pbook from:10/21/1991 till:10/19/1992 text:"170" barset:break $skip color:pbook-b from:08/03/1992 till:06/07/1993 text:"145" color:pbook from:10/19/1992 till:08/16/1993 text:"160" color:pbook from:02/10/1993 till:12/13/1993 text:"165c" color:pbook-b from:10/19/1992 till:05/16/1994 text:"180" barset:break $skip color:pbook from:06/07/1993 till:07/18/1994 text:"145b" color:pbook-b from:08/16/1993 till:07/18/1994 text:"165" $skip $skip color:pbook from:06/07/1993 till:03/14/1994 text:"180c" barset:break $skip color:pbook-b from:07/18/1994 till:10/14/1995 text:"150" $skip color:pb500 from:05/16/1994 till:09/16/1995 text:"520/c" color:pb500 from:05/16/1994 till:08/16/1995 text:"540/c" color:pb500 from:05/30/1995 till:04/01/1996 text:"550c" barset:break color:pbook from:08/28/1995 till:09/01/1996 text:"190/cs" $skip color:pbppc from:08/28/1995 till:09/01/1996 text:"5300" barset:break color:pbppc from:11/20/1996 till:05/06/1998 text:"1400c/cs" $skip color:pbppc from:02/17/1997 till:03/14/1998 text:"3400c" color:pbg3 from:11/10/1997 till:05/06/1998 text:"G3" barset:break $skip $skip $skip color:pbg3-b from:05/06/1998 till:05/10/1999 text:"G3 series" barset:break $newworldstart $newworldstart $newworldstart at:05/10/1999 mark:(line,red) $newworldstart $newworldstart barset:break $skip $skip $skip color:pbg3 from:05/10/1999 till:02/16/2000 text:"Lombard" barset:break $skip $skip $skip color:pbg3-b from:02/16/2000 till:01/09/2001 text:"Pismo" barset:break color:ibook from:01/07/2002 till:10/$dayunknown/2003 text:"iBook (14'')" $skip $skip color:pbg4 from:01/$dayunknown/2001 till:09/16/2003 text:"G4 Titanium" barset:break color:ibook-b from:10/$dayunknown/2003 till:05/16/2006 text:"iBook G4 (14'')" $skip color:pbg4 from:01/$dayunknown/2003 till:05/16/2006 text:"G4 Aluminum (12'')" color:pbg4-b from:09/16/2003 till:02/14/2006 text:"G4 Aluminum (15'')" color:pbg4 from:01/$dayunknown/2003 till:04/24/2006 text:"G4 Aluminum (17'')" barset:break at:05/16/2006 mark:(line,red) $intelstart at:05/16/2006 mark:(line,red) at:02/14/2006 mark:(line,red) at:04/24/2006 mark:(line,red) $intelstart barset:break $skip $skip $skip color:mbpro from:02/14/2006 till:10/24/2006 text:"MBP 15''" color:mbpro from:04/24/2006 till:10/24/2006 text:"MBP" barset:break color:macbook from:05/16/2006 till:11/08/2006 text:"MB" $skip $skip color:mbpro-b from:10/24/2006 till:10/14/2008 text:"MBP Core 2 (15'')" color:mbpro-b from:10/24/2006 till:01/06/2009 text:"MBP Core 2 (17'')" barset:break color:macbook-b from:11/08/2006 till:07/20/2011 text:"MacBook Core 2" color:macbook-c from:10/14/2008 till:06/08/2009 text:"MB Aluminum" color:mbpro-c from:06/08/2009 till:$now text:"MBP (13'') Uni" color:mbpro-c from:10/14/2008 till:$now text:"MBP Uni (15'')" color:mbpro-c from: 01/06/2009 till:$now text:"MBP Uni (17'')" barset:break $skip $skip color:current from:$now till:end color:current from:$now till:end color:current from:$now till:end barset:apple2 $skip $skip $skip $skip color:current from:start till:12/01/1983 text:"Apple III" barset:break $skip $skip $skip $skip color:current from:12/01/1983 till:04/01/1984 text:"Apple III Plus" barset:break $skip $skip color:mba from:01/01/1983 till:01/01/1987 text:"Apple IIe" color:current from:04/01/1984 till:04/01/1988 text:"Apple IIc" color:mba from:09/01/1986 till:12/01/1992 text:"Apple IIGS" barset:break $skip color:mba from:03/01/1991 till:05/01/1995 text:"Apple IIe Card/Macintosh LC" color:current from:01/01/1987 till:09/01/1993 text:"Apple IIe Platinum" color:mba from:04/01/1988 till:09/01/1990 text:"Apple IIc Plus" color:mba from:03/01/1993 till:01/01/1997 text:"Consumer A/V" barset:break $newworldstart $newworldstart $newworldstart color:current from:08/01/1993 till:02/01/1998 text:"Apple Newton" barset:break $intelstart $intelstart $intelstart $newworldstart $newworldstart barset:break $skip $skip $skip $intelstart $intelstart barset:break $skip $skip color:current from:01/27/2010 till:end text:"Apple iPad" color:current from:07/01/2007 till:end text:"Apple iPhone" color:current from:10/01/2001 till:09/01/2006 text:"Apple iPod" barset:break $skip $skip $skip $skip color:mba from:09/01/2006 till:end text:"Apple TV" barset:portableconsumer color:pbduo from:10/19/1992 till:10/21/1993 text:"210" color:pbduo from:10/19/1992 till:07/27/1994 text:"230" barset:break color:pbduo-b from:10/21/1993 till:05/16/1994 text:"250" $skip color:pbduo from:10/21/1993 till:05/16/1994 text:"270c" barset:break color:pbduo from:05/16/1994 till:11/14/1994 text:"280" color:pbduo from:08/28/1995 till:02/01/1997 text:"2300c" color:pbduo-b from:05/16/1994 till:01/14/1996 text:"280c" barset:break $skip color:pbppc from:05/08/1997 till:03/14/1998 text:"2400c" barset:break $newworldstart $newworldstart $newworldstart barset:break $skip $skip color:ibook from:07/$dayunknown/1999 till:09/13/2000 text:"iBook" barset:break $skip $skip color:ibook-b from:09/13/2000 till:05/$dayunknown/2001 text:"iBook FW" barset:break $skip $skip color:ibook from:05/$dayunknown/2001 till:10/$dayunknown/2003 text:"iBook (white)" barset:break $skip color:mbair from:02/01/2008 till:$now text:"MacBook Air" color:ibook-b from:10/$dayunknown/2003 till:05/16/2006 text:"iBook G4" barset:break $intelstart $intelstart at:05/16/2006 mark:(line,red) barset:break color:mbair-b from:10/$dayunknown/2010 till:$now text:"MacBook Air 11''" color:mbair-b from:10/$dayunknown/2010 till:$now text:"MacBook Air 13''" barset:break color:current from:$now till:end color:current from:$now till:end TextData = fontsize:S textcolor:lighttext pos:(210,110) text:The following non-Macintosh Apple products are included for historical context only TextData = fontsize:S textcolor:lighttext pos:(1000,110) text:The following non-Macintosh Apple products are included for historical context only References * AppleSpec, Apple Computer's specification database * apple-history.com, Macintosh model database * Low End Mac, Macintosh resource site *